


First dates are always fun

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Chicken Marsala, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Hungry, mmmmmmm, questions game, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni and Steve's first date featuring : Questions game and Howard Stark's A+ parenting</p>
            </blockquote>





	First dates are always fun

"Antonia, you're a woman so you shouldn't be playing around with all my tools."  
"But Dad I built you this." Toni held in her hands a small car built out of metal scraps. "See dad it winds up!" She placed it on the floor and watched it roll right under Howard's foot. He stepped on the car and broke it. "You're a young woman Antonia, You shouldn't be playing with this kind of thing. Now go to your room."  
\----  
Toni laughed at Steve's reaction. " The only time he was truly happy is when he was talking about his greatest success. Captain America " Steve blushed.  
"It is true!" Toni smiled. "That's how I came to idolize you as a child. Steve looked at her,"You idolized me as a kid." Toni smiled wide. "I still have your comic books." Steve smiled as he took out ingredients from the cabinets.  
"You didn't answer my question Toni."  
"Fine. I did." She sighed and played with her hair."Now I have a question for you Capsicle. "  
"Go ahead. " He grabbed a pot from under the sink.  
"Is all what my father said true? Did you really rescue over three hundred men by yourself? " Steve nodded.  
"Thats true. And at the time my shield was made of tin." Toni gasped.   
"Even then you were an idiot! " She exclaimed lightly punching his arm. Steve grinned.Toni leaned against the counter." So what are you making for the mighty Iron Man to devour?"  
"Not just me Toni. I'm going to teach you how to cook chicken marsala."  
Toni groaned. " I hate working to eat food. Thats why I order take out."  
"Wash your hands Toni." Steve said while buttering the pan. Toni let out an exaggerated sigh. Steve smiled. Toni washed her hands and walked over to the stove. "Toni I want you to sir the mushrooms as I put them in the sauce okay?" Toni nodded and sirred the mushrooms occasionally stealing one out of the pan. Steve watched her. "Toni I see you doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"Eating the mushrooms."   
"So?"  
"Stop it."  
"But they're good."   
\-----  
"That was amazing Steve. Thank you for the wonderful evening " Toni smiled rinsing her plate.  
"You're welcome Toni." Toni leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
"This is the best first date I've ever been on."   
"Well this is my first actual date since the forties." Toni giggled.   
"Well I'm glad I'm the one you chose to go out with." Steve blushed.   
"Now lets go sit on the couch and play the question game again!" Toni grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the couch. This time Steve groaned.


End file.
